i found spring in you
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: kau melelehkan badai salju dan memekarkan bunga-bunga; aku menemukan musim semi dalam dirimu. ・ jean, sasha ・ untuk SDAnniv#1


**a/n:** event entry untuk anniversary sukadukaauthor yang pertama! happy anniv dear, semoga makin jaya haha. ugh tapi saya sedikit sangsi fanfic ini cukup koheren dengan tema yang saya dapet huhuhuhu syalalalalaladumdum

shingeki no kyojin milik isayama hajime, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. cover art milik mocomoco18 drawr.

* * *

**i found spring in you**

Embusan angin dingin yang menusuk tulang menandakan bahwa badai salju akan kembali datang.

Jean memilih untuk bergeming di tempatnya dibanding mengungsi ke dalam markas yang perapiannya menyala. Salju menumpuk di atas jalan aspal seperti hiasan krim pada kue dan bahkan debu pun membeku oleh dinginnya suhu. Uap putih residu pernapasannya mengepul, membuat visual wajahnya menjadi kabur; namun konsiusinya mengizinkan hal ini sehingga dihembuskannya napas lebih kencang agar uap yang terbentuk menjadi tebal demi menutupi wajahnya. Demi ekspresi sedihnya agar tidak terlihat. Demi menutupi segala gurat derita yang kentara di wajah rupawan itu.

Bahkan genangan air yang biasa muncul di jalanan pun membeku karena dinginnya, namun air matanya tak termasuk air yang bisa membeku di cuaca seperti ini.

Ah, ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri; mengapa penderitaan berbentuk abstrak alih-alih likuid? Seolah tak ingin cuaca panas menguapkannya. Seolah tak ingin angin dingin membekukannya. Seolah ingin dibiarkan bebas menyelinap pada hati seseorang dan mencabik-cabiknya tanpa ampun layaknya virus penyakit. Jika memang derita itu penyakit, maka Jean sudah terjangkit.

Pemuda itu bertopang kepada pedang yang ditancapkannya pada tanah ( ah, salju dan tanah nyaris sudah tak bisa dibedakannya sekarang, dan ia pun tak memilih untuk peduli ) sambil menunduk—untuk sesaat salju di bawah sol sepatu kulit sapinya bersikap posesif dengan tak membiarkan fokus Jean beralih darinya. Seolah salju itu adalah hal paling menarik yang bisa Jean lihat saat ini, tak peduli bahwa Jean menatapnya dengan benci. Angin dingin merasuki kulit dan daging, mengetuk tulang dan memberinya rasa ngilu; ah, radang dingin ringan seperti ini sudah biasa. Suara gemeletuk terdengar dari geliginya dan tremor terdeteksi dari kepalan tangannya namun Jean masih berdiri tak tergoyahkan, untuk mengutuk musim dingin yang tak kunjung mau pergi.

Angin dingin yang membekukan ini mulai berembus lima tahun yang lalu dan tampaknya belum ingin pergi. Salju turun dalam intensitas besar, angin dingin menyebabkan ngilu pada tulang yang menyakitkan, dan rasanya segala bentuk kehangatan tak diizinkan untuk bertahan lama. Bahkan Jean sudah melupakan bagaimana rasa teh seduhan ibunya atau rasa susu hangat segar. Lidahnya sudah terlalu lama dipapari roti beku yang meresap sisa-sisa rasa teh atau susu yang terekam papilanya. Segala jenis kehangatan seolah dihapuskan eksistensinya dari dunia ini—bahkan pelukan orang yang dikasihi pun kini terasa dingin.

Gemuruh terdengar dan Jean tetap terpaku. Butir-butir salju mulai menumpuki rambut keabu-abuannya, namun terhenti ketika seorang brunet memayunginya.

"Nanti kau masuk angin, Jean."

Jean menoleh, dan menemukan binar mata kekanakan yang menggemaskan—kautahu, jenis menggemaskan yang tidak menyebalkan.

"Teman-teman sudah menyalakan api unggun. Ayo ikut kesana!"

Payung yang ia bawa berwarna hijau, mengingatkan Jean akan rindangnya pohon eik yang mulai berdaun kala musim semi tiba.

* * *

Waktu tiga bulan seolah melesat dan musim dingin masih tak mau beranjak. Langit masih kelabu, membuat Jean merindukan terangnya biru. Bahkan temperamen Eren tak bisa menyeret musim panas, dan sabetan pedang Kopral Levi tak bisa membelah badai salju. Jerit penderitaan akibat musim dingin yang berkepanjangan terdengar dari mana-mana, bukan hanya dari mulut penduduk yang hanya Jean temui di pasar atau trotoar khusus pejalan kaki; namun juga dari orang-orang yang ia ketahui namanya. Seperti Petra Ral. Atau Connie Springer. Jeritan penderitaan dari Marco Bodt juga kerap masih didengarnya meskipun eksistensi Marco sendiri sudah hilang tersapu oleh badai salju.

Jean mengingat betapa dulu, sewaktu kecil, ia berkawan baik dengan musim dingin.

Ketika salju sudah menumpuk banyak di pekarangan rumahnya pemuda itu akan menghambur keluar dan membentuk bola-bola salju sebesar kepalan tangan. Atau jika ia sudah berkumpul dengan teman-teman sepermainannya, mereka akan menumpuk bola-bola salju yang besar dan menghiasnya dengan wortel serta ranting. Terkadang Jean melupakan sarung tangannya sehingga ada waktu ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah, meminta ibunya menggosok tangannya dan membuatkan segelas susu cokelat panas.

Menakjubkan betapa sekarang tak ada perasaan yang tersisa bagi musim dingin selain rasa benci dan muak yang menumpuk. Sungguh, rasa benci itu tidak akan ada jika musim dingin ini lekas mengizinkan matahari bersinar dan pohon berdaun, membungkam mulut-mulut yang menjerit dengan kehangatan.

"Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?"

Sejujurnya Jean sendiri tak ingat sejak kapan kalimat itu menggantikan ucapan 'selamat makan' kala menghadapi semangkuk sup dingin dengan roti yang keras. Telinga milik seorang brunet yang ada di sebelahnya mendengar, dan memberikan pendapatnya.

"Kautahu, dibanding mempertanyakan 'kapan semua ini akan berakhir' bukankah akan lebih baik jika pertanyaannya kauubah menjadi 'bagaimana caranya mengakhiri semua ini'?"

Jean berjengit. Menoleh. Sang brunet memberikan ekspresi tegar yang bercampur dengan ketakutan, binar matanya yang seperti biasa bersinar seperti milik anak kecil.

"Bagaimana, katamu?"

"U-umm …" ia menggumam. "Meskipun sejujurnya aku tak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, setidaknya kupikir pertanyaan itu lebih layak dengar dibandingkan pertanyaan yang kauucapkan sebelumnya."

"Lebih layak dengar … " Jean menggumam usai menelan suap pertamanya. "… kau terdengar sangat optimis."

"Bukan …" gadis itu menggeleng pelan, menatap pada sup dinginnya yang tinggal seperempat. "… justru aku berpikir begitu karena aku takut."

"Takut?"

"Setidaknya bersikap 'sangat optimis' seperti yang kau bilang barusan itu, bisa membuatku merasa aman. Itu perasaan yang sama dengan perasaan kala kau terjebak hujan ketika berada di jalan dan bergegas menuju tempat berteduh. Kau akan merasa aman, padahal sebetulnya, kau sudah basah."

Tak ada kata yang bisa dilontarkan Jean untuk merespon, maka ia diam. Mencatat nama sang brunet—Sasha Braus—dalam kenangannya mengenai percakapan-percakapan absurd yang pernah dialaminya. Absurd karena sebetulnya Jean tak tahu apa yang ia dan Sasha bicarakan, namun ada semacam perasaan hangat yang muncul di hatinya usai percakapan singkat itu.

* * *

Gadis itu ada di sisinya kala hujan salju turun dan menyampirkan sebuah syal ke atas kepala Jean, menghindarkan rambut abu-abunya langsung bersentuhan dengan salju. Ketika Jean menatapnya penuh tanya, Sasha menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi, tidak berniat memberikan jawaban atas tatapan itu selain dengan ekspresinya sekarang.

"Nanti kau sakit."

"…."

"Aku tak mau kau sakit."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," gadis itu tersenyum—meskipun jawabannya singkat dan tidak memuaskan, kalimat itu terdengar tulus. "Tidak ada yang mau melihat orang sakit dalam situasi seperti ini, hm?"

"Tapi kenapa aku?" persistensi Jean tidak mengizinkannya diam, dan Sasha tampak tegang karenanya. Rona merah itu semakin kentara bersamaan dengan matanya yang semakin berkaca-kaca. Jean tidak mengerti dengan perubahan ekspresi Sasha, juga tak berminat untuk menanyakannya sampai tiba-tiba gadis itu meraih tangan kiri Jean dengan kedua tangannya lalu menunduk, tak mau memperlihatkan apa-apa lagi yang terpatri pada wajahnya.

"Aku sayang Jean," ia berbisik. "Itu cukup menjadi alasan, kan?"

Hujan salju yang menyelimuti mereka seakan berhenti setelah konfesi impulsif yang membuat Jean terpaku itu. Ketika Sasha mengangkat wajahnya dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Jean semakin erat, rona merah itu tampak manis dipadankan dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Makanya, Jean tidak boleh sakit. Hehehe …."

Tulus dan dikatakan dengan penuh kelembutan. Jean masih belum bisa berpikir jernih ( dan ah, manis senyum itu sedikit mengganggu rasionya untuk beberapa detik ) sehingga ia hanya diam menyaksikan bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Kalimat tanya berseliweran di lobus otak Jean—_kenapa? Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan? Kenapa ia harus mengatakan hal seperti ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

"Kautahu, Jean? Kau selalu bisa berteduh meskipun kau sudah basah setelah terjebak hujan." Sasha tersenyum.

Satu hal implisit yang bisa Jean tebak dari kalimat Sasha barusan adalah bahwa sesungguhnya, gadis itu ingin membuat Jean merasa aman.

Karena dia menyayangi Jean? Mungkin.

Tangan Sasha kini terasa hangat—ah, perasaan yang sungguh Jean rindukan.

* * *

Diantara pohon-pohon yang meranggas tak berdaun di musim dingin tiada akhir ini, keberadaan Sasha bagaikan sebuah pohon yang rindang dan berdaun lebat; selalu ada kala Jean membutuhkan tempat untuk berteduh dari hujan dan angin kencang yang berhembus. Diantara suhu udara yang terkadang mencapai nol derajat, suara Sasha bagaikan kicau anak burung yang terbang dengan bahagia di bawah naungan langit yang biru, bukan kelabu. Entah sejak kapan, namun Jean kini menemukan dirinya berada di dekat Sasha tiap kali angin berhembus dengan kencang atau hujan turun. Saat itu Sasha hanya akan tersenyum dan memberinya syal atau jaket atau payung.

Jean juga sebetulnya tak tahu mengapa ia datang pada Sasha. Mungkin karena Sasha menawarkan kehangatan. Mungkin karena Sasha memberinya rasa aman. Mungkin karena Sasha merupakan satu-satunya tempat berteduh yang ia pikirkan. Atau mungkin semuanya benar; namun sebetulnya, ada satu hal yang menggerakkan hati Jean seperti magnet yang menarik besi sehingga Jean selalu memilih Sasha sebagai tempat berteduh.

"_Aku sayang Jean."_

Saat konfesi itu, Jean menemukan musim semi dalam diri Sasha.

Maka dari itu ketika Jean membutuhkan tempat berlindung dari hujan dan angin sementara pepohonan di dekatnya tak berdaun dan beku, Jean mendekati Sasha yang bagaikan taman kota pada musim semi—teduh dan hangat. Binar mata kekanakannya tampak seperti mentari yang cahayanya dipantulkan oleh genangan air di jalan aspal, cokelat matanya seperti tanah gembur yang sudah siap menumbuhkan tanaman gandum. Dan saat itulah Jean merasa teduh. Dan aman. Dan hangat.

Siapa yang tidak betah berada dalam kehangatan seperti ini? Jean memutuskan untuk tidak menyesal telah mendekat karena sinar mendekapnya jika ia berada dalam radius sepuluh langkah dari Sasha. Gadis itu, dengan segala keterbatasan yang dimilikinya ( ah, Jean teringat waktu itu Sasha pernah memberinya syal yang sudah robek-robek pada ujungnya, namun ia tak bisa bohong bahwa syal itu masih tetap terasa hangat ) berusaha untuk membuat Jean tetap aman dalam tempatnya berteduh. Gadis itu memilikinya, ketulusan dan kemurnian rasa yang membuat Jean terkesima; dan bersamaan dengan itulah, hati Jean yang beku mulai mencair seperti lapisan es di atas jalan aspal pada musim semi.

"Kemari. Berteduhlah."

Tangan mungil itu kembali menyodorkan sebuah payung hijau, mengingatkan Jean akan warna dedaunan, menghindarkan rambut mereka dari butir-butir salju. Ketulusan yang sama seperti waktu konfesinya tertulis dengan jelas dalam sebuah senyum hangat—dan saat itu Jean membuka hati, mengizinkan musim seminya untuk masuk ke sana, meneduhkan hatinya.

* * *

"Aku boleh berada di sini?"

"Ya."

"Sampai musim semi akhirnya tiba?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi sampai kapan?"

"Kau tahu? Bagiku, keberadaanmu akan meleburkan empat musim menjadi satu; hanya musim semi."

"… lalu?"

"Tinggallah di sini selamanya."

* * *

[ you melt blizzards and bloom flowers; because girl, I found spring in you ]

**end**

* * *

**a/n:** seperti biasa, saya menerima segala jenis interpretasi teehee. btw ini saya publish tepat 1 September, mungkin jam server FFn menampilkan tanggal 31 Agustus ya? :D tapi beneran kok dipublishnya tanggal 1 orz


End file.
